Du sang pour oublier
by Kyuuketski
Summary: Kaoru se donne la mort en espérant ne plus souffrir. L'amour le sauvera t-il?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Je ne peux plus supporter de te voir riez,vous tes si proche et moi alors? M'as tu oublier Hikaru?Nous ne faisons qu'un mais me l ve et part chercher un couteau dans la reviens dans notre chambre que nous partageons depuis toujours. ll m'arrive m me de r vait de toi la odeur est toujours dans notre lit et je m'endors pr s de toi comme pour te garder.  
Tout ses souvenirs ne font que renforcer la haine que j' prouve envers fille qui a r ussi passait dans notre monde et le briser.  
Maintenant je suis la sur notre lit,assis le bras droit tendu vers l'avant tandis que le gauche viens effleur mon poignet.  
Je rapproche doucement le couteau des veines de mon goutte de sang tombe sur les dras blancs de notre lit puis d' c'est une v ritable flaque de sang qui est sur les doucement ma t te commence tourner puis j'ai la naus perd l' quilibre et tombe sur le y a du sang partout sur le sol.  
Du noir prend place autour de moi et mes yeux se ferment pour ne plus jamais s' mort m'as permis d'oublier les malheurs mais toi tu sera toujours dans mon coeur parce que je t'aimerai toujours Hikaru. 


	2. Chapter 2

Quand Hikaru rentra des cours,il alla dans la chambre. Il n'eu même pas le temps d'ouvrir la porte que ce qu'il vu lui glacer le sang. Il courut vers son frère qui avait du sang tout autour de lui. Il appela une ambulance qui arriva deux minutes plus fut transporté à l'hôpital et des infirmiers s'occupérent de lui. Pendant ce temps là,Hikaru attendait dans la salle d' se décida à apeller les autres. Cinq minutes plus tard,Tamaki et les autres étaient là.

-Que s'est-il passer?

-Quand je suis rentré chez moi,je suis aller dans ma chambre et c'est là que je l'ai vu

-Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir?

-Je ne sais pas

-Tu sais pourquoi il a fait ça?

-Non

Pendant deux heures ils attendirent. Une infirmière vint les voir.

-Alors comment va t-il?

-Il a perdu beaucoup de sang et il est inconscient

-Est-ce que sa durera longtemps?

-Nous ne savons pas

Hikaru se rassis sur la chaise,abattu par la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre. L'infirmière repartit.

-Tu devrais rentrer chez toi Hikaru

-Non!Je ne peux pas le laisser seul. Si jamais il meurt je ne me le pardonnerai pas

-Apelle-nous si tu as des nouvelles de sa santé

Il ne répondit pas et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il s'endormit. Quand il se reveilla,il déciad d'aller voir son frère.

Il était branché à une machine et ses yeux étaient fermés. Il lui prit la main.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?Je ne suis rien sans toi. M'aurais-tu laisser seul?

Il commença à pleurer. Les larmes coulérent sur la main froide de Kaoru. Il continuait à pleurer,la tête baissée. Ce fut quand il sentit des doigts bougeaient sur sa main qu'il releva la tête pour voir son frère les yeux ouvert.

-Kaoru tu es reveillé!

-C'est toi qui m'a ramené ici?

-Oui au faite,pourquoi a tu voulu faire ça?

-Je ne pouvais plus le supporter

Hikaru le regarda d'un air interrogatif.

-Supporter quoi?

Kaoru prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre.

-Nous commencions à nous séparer de plus en plus. J'avais l'impression de te perdre. J'ai préférais mourir que de te voir avec

elle. Je parle d'Haruhi. Depuis que nous l'avons rencontraient,tu es loin de moi. Je l'ai supporter un temps mais j'ai fini par craqué.

-Idiot,dit Hikaru en faisant doucement un calin à son jumeau.

Celui-ci ne dit rien et mit ses mains sur le dos de son frère. Sa chaleur,cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas ressenti.

Hikaru murmura à l'oreille de son frère:

-Jamais Haruhi ne te remplacera. Pour moi tu es et sera la personne la plus precieuse pour moi

En entendant cela,Kaoru laissa des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

-Pourquoi restais-tu seul avec elle?Pourquoi tu me laissais seul?

-Si je restais avec elle c'était parce que je lui demandais conseil. Comme c'est une fille,elle était la mieux placée pour m'aider.

-Des conseils de quoi?

-Je suis amoureux et je voulais savoir commment m'y prendre. Et c'est toi la personne que j'aime

Hikaru se redressa un peu et embrassa doucement son frère au grand bonnheur de celui-ci.

Cela faisait une semaine que Kaoru était sortis de l'hôpital. Lui et son frère avaient mit au courant les membres du club de leur relation. Tamaki était heureux pour eux,Kyoya réfléchissait déja à l'argent que cela aller leur rapporter,Haruhi avait promis de les aider s'ils avaient besoin d'aide,Hunny était content qu'ils s'aiment et cela faisait plaisir à son que les jumeaux ne savaient pas,c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être en couple.


End file.
